Noah & Thomas
by Liz M. J
Summary: Una Storia Vicaria, un altra Isola Che Non C'è nell'arcipelago dei Forse. Scritta nel 2006 - come parassita di una storia adesso ormai conclusa. Intraducibile.


Settembre 1943. Nel resto del mondo gli eserciti si stanno sbudellando a vicenda, ma nel limbo uterino della scuola, naturalmente, i colpi di mitra sono echi lontani di scontri che niente hanno a che fare con i piccoli poveri studenti. Protetti dal Consiglio Docente come da una placenta materna, i pulcini di chioccia Hogwarts continuano ignari i loro studi, per il mondo della magia quello che accade in Europa non è che una semplice faida familiare fra tribù neanderthal. I loro cari, preziosissimi, inermi allievi devono prepararsi agli scontri più devastanti che potrebbero distruggere l'unità della scuola.

Sì, perché forse un po' di unità c'era, prima che succedesse quel casino tra i Potter e i Riddle. C'erano amicizie forti, tra i grifo e i serpe, interi gruppi misti di tutte le case, relazioni di tutti i colori. E di tutti i tipi.

Come Noah e Thomas.

Noah, con gli occhi talmente tristi e malinconici che nessuna delle letali creature della foresta trovava il coraggio di sfidarli. Bello. Semplicemente bello. Cantava con una voce che più tardi avrebbe ritrovato, identica come stampo e intonazione, un degno erede in un certo Brian, che con la sua band avrebbe invaso i video channel, attraverso Special Needs. Bello. Invidiato dalle racchie di tutta la scuola, gelosamente pedinato da chi gli aveva solo rivolto una parola, osannato da quei maschi che ormai le ragazze non le guardavano più. Bello.

Non che avessero mai detto di stare insieme, anzi, erano sempre stati semplici amici, fratelli, più che tutto. Ma era di Thomas. Nessuno poteva toccarlo, perché Thomas aveva detto che era suo, e Thomas era forte, e poi stava simpatico a tutti. E chi avrebbe voluto fare del male a Noah? Thomas gli voleva bene. Sicuramente più di tutti loro, più dei suoi stessi genitori. Thomas poteva restare fermo sotto una scarica di cazzotti, se doveva prenderle al posto di Noah. Thomas poteva uccidere, se qualcuno minacciava di tirare un cazzoto al suo Noah.

Lui era diverso. Lo sapevano tutti, Thomas aveva una forza in più, che loro non avevano, i professori dicevano che quella era una potenza infinita, che trasformata in male avrebbe costituito una minaccia per tutti loro, dicevano che era pericoloso. Ma Thomas era troppo buono.

Era l'esatto opposto di Noah. Era alto, forte, davvero forte, le ragazze lo adoravano e lo chiamavano nodo di muscoli. E lui se ne fregava. Lui aveva Noah. Perché avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene?

Erano la coppia perfetta, per questo giravano voci di tutti i generi su di loro. Noah sorrideva, non negava, non annuiva, rideva e basta. E guardava Thomas.

Anche se erano uno di Serpeverde e uno di Grifondoro, anche se cinquant'anni dopo non si sarebbero neanche parlati, anche se i loro genitori avevano minacciato il disconoscimento se avessero portato avanti la storia, o quella che era, continuavano a vedersi praticamente sempre, di notte uno nel dormitorio dell'altro, di giorno seguivano le lezioni di una casa o dell'altra, a seconda di cosa insegnavano. Sempre insieme. Nessuno dei due giocava a Quidditch, per paura di trovarsi a combattere contro l'altro.

Thomas credeva che i mezzosangue fossero l'apice della storia della magia, la storica generazione che avrebbe sancito il mescolarsi di maghi e umani normali. Non li chiamava babbani. Li chiamava normali. Li considerava il simbolo di una pace, di un patto fra due etnie, della fine di una guerra. I babbani possono aiutare i maghi, e i maghi possono aiutare i babbani.

Noah non diceva niente. Le sue idee se le teneva per sé, era un tipo taciturno, ma tutti sapevano che era perfettamente d'accordo con Thomas. D'altra parte, il fatto che fosse di Grifondoro costituiva di per sé una garanzia sufficiente.

Ma non per questo qualcuno rompeva i coglioni a Thomas, anche se essendo di casa serpe, e dunque di presunto stampo fascista, aveva idee incredibilmente di sinistra. Avrebbe fatto la felicità di molti no-global, se si fosse buttato in politica, ma a quel tempo loro non esistevano ancora. In compenso, dopo neanche diec'anni in italia sarebbe rinato l'MSI. La storia insegna, ma evidentemente i fasci di più.

Noah non era bravo a scuola. Se ne fregava degli incantesimi, li odiava, e invece adorava gli animali, quelle bestie mortali che nessuno osava toccare, ma che a lui non facevano niente, e amava le pozioni, perché erano facili da fare e utili, ci si potevano fare un sacco di cose. Quelle che conosceva meglio erano i veleni e gli afrodisiaci. Quelle che, stando a chiacchere di corridoio, più venivano usate da lui e dal suo amico, che a giudicare dalla stazza doveva essere un tipo molto interessante anche sotto altri punti di vista.

Neanche a Thomas piacevano gli incantesimi. Lui era fatto per la ginnastica, le arti marziali, quelle le conosceva a memoria, anche se non aveva mai preso nessuna cintura di nessun colore. Per lui, erano un sintomo di razzismo, quelle gerarchie basate sull'unica scala di valori dell'orgoglio e della stronzaggine guerrigliera. Aveva dei principi un po' troppo gandhisti per stare in quella casa, in effetti nessuno aveva ancora capito cosa cazzo ci facesse, e forse per questo aveva avuto dei problemi, i primi anni. Prima di diventare un preciso ricalco rimpicciolito di Mohammed Alì. Avrebbe sfondato anche nella boxe, se gli fosse piaciuta la violenza gratis.

Non erano chiacchere, quelle che dicevano che Thomas e Noah vivevano uno per l'altro. Non avevano interessi. Musica, sport, magia, solo qualcosa, quei piccoli hobby saltuari che peraltro portavano avanti solo quando erano obbligati. A parte Thomas e la geopolitica, che andavano a nozze come il vinsanto coi cantucci. E poi c'erano altre voci, dei loro compagni di dormitorio, che rappresentavano di certo una fonte più sicura.

Certe volte quei compagni venivano scoperti in sala comune, addormentati per terra, insaccati nelle coperte. E se li svegliavi, ti dicevano che se n'erano andati perché non ce l'avevano fatta a resistere.

Perché Noah e Thomas stavano facendo qualcosa, e i rumori gli davano fastidio. Come facessero a trattenersi, dopo, quando rivedevano Noah, non lo sapevano neanche loro. Forse avevano paura che li guardasse con quei suoi grandi occhi grigi, coi riflessi verdi, e che si mettesse a piangere. Forse, e qui si parla dei serpe, avevano paura che Thomas facesse qualcosa di molto più pericoloso che fissarli frignando.

E non erano rumori normali. Coperte che si spostavano, le tende che venivano tirate, sibili che intimavano silenzio, anche quelli c'erano, ed erano normali. Gli altri no. E i bicchieri pieni di succhi e nettari rosa e bianchi e azzurri, che la sera erano intatti sul comodino e la mattina si trovavano vuoti, per terra, spesso incrinati. Come se qualcuno li avesse fatti cadere senza pensarci troppo. E il letto distrutto, come dopo una settimana di sonni agitati senza mai essere rifatto.

E quei rumori. Quelli che non facevano dormire gli altri, e a quanto pare neanche loro due. Si sentiva spesso, di notte, Noah che chiamava Thomas come per rimproverargli qualcosa, e a volte continuare dicendogli di smetterla, che aveva mal di testa.

Ma secondo la maggior parte degli studenti, sottinteso maschi, facevano finta. Ci scherzavano sopra, prendevano per il culo quei fissati che ci credevano. Non fissati col sesso. Fissati con Noah.

Non si sapeva niente della loro storia. Si sapeva di Noah, del suo passato, e del passato di Thomas: non che ci volesse molto, visto che andava in giro a sbandierarlo ai quattro venti. Ecco, Thomas non era per niente un tipo riservato, anzi credeva che tutti fossero potenziali amici, e non teneva mai nascosto niente a nessuno. Delle cose che riguardavano lui, ovviamente.

Di Noah c'era poco da sapere. Veniva da una famiglia ricca, se ne fotteva altamente della politica e della magia, ed era cosa risaputa che stesse in quella scuola solo per Thomas.

A volte c'erano stati dei litigi. Erano piccole crepe, che nascevano da equivoci senza senso e si allargavano nell'immensa sfera emotiva di Noah, repressa e per questo ancora più grande, più articolata, con un immensa fronda di pensieri e problemi, spesso inventati. Inondava il cervello di Thomas, si espandeva, si ramificava come una pianta sgradita che tuttavia continuava a spingere le sue radici nelle profondità abissali dell'inconscio, talmente dura da estirpare che richiedeva spesso un' esplosione senza precedenti, una sbottata che riusciva, per quanto dolorosa, a tirare fuori tutto quello che uno teneva rinchiuso nel suo silenzio; una scarica di accuse dall'altro, fondate, certo, ma di nessuna importanza.

E poi tutto tornava come prima. Almeno per Noah. Certe volte a Thomas dava un po' sui nervi, questo modo di fare, questo automatico lavaggio del cervello che si ripeteva sistematicamente dopo ogni discussione. Quello che era troppo brutto e scomodo da ricordare, Noah lo cancellava, lo rimuoveva, non era mai esistito. E se qualcuno ci accennava, cambiava discorso, oppure rispondeva vagamente e se ne andava.

C'era stata una volta, una in particolare, che le cose erano andate troppo male, loro avevano chiuso la porta e li si sentiva urlare, gridare parole incomprensibili, come un talk show di Bruno Vespa (scusate il termine, ma la cronaca mi impone…). Poi c'era stato un colpo, sordo, contro il muro, il rumore di qualcosa che veniva strappato e il grido di Noah, questo si era capito benissimo. Poi il silenzio.

Solo quando ebbero aperto la porta, si sentì, distinto anche se un po' soffocato, un gemito, sempre di Noah, che avrebbe potuto risvegliare i morti. Nessuno di loro ne aveva mai sentito uno, nessuno ebbe il coraggio di entrare, restarono tutti lì come tanti coglioni, con la porta socchiusa, in piedi davanti alla soglia.

-Thom…

E ora anche il nome. Se non ci fosse stato lui, il gigante Prometeo, se solo Noah fosse stato da solo in quella stanza, al sicuro da possibili scassacazzo, i suoi compagni gli sarebbero saltati addosso come delle bestie. Perché la sfortuna volle che accadde a Serpeverde, davanti al dormitorio di Serpeverde, e i neonazisti, in un mondo o nell'altro, non sono mai stati molto rispettosi dell'incolumità altrui. Corporale o no, la violenza in quella casa era diffusa come Beethoven in Clockwork Orange. E a quelli che li accusavano di ultraviolenza, tra i primi Thomas, i serpe rispondevano canticchiando Singing In The Rain.

E sempre la sfortuna volle che quella sera Tommy dovesse andarsene al corso di geopolitica "babbana" che lui stesso teneva, nella diurna aula di pozioni. E forse sempre lei, questa sfiga che purtroppo ci vede sempre benissimo, li mortacci sua e del budello di su' ma', forse ancora lei volle che fino alle due di notte Noah restasse da solo chiuso a chiave in un dormitorio con quattro persone.

Che naturalmente non si fecero sfuggire l'occasione.

Forse fu quello il momento in cui le cose cambiarono. Perchè Thomas di certo non gliela fece passare liscia, ma neanche quelli di Grifondoro restarono zitti, si creò una spaccatura fra tutti i grifo e quei sei o sette che l'avevano fatto.

Per fortuna gli altri serpe, che non c'entravano niente, furono lasciati stare; ma forse fu davvero quello il momento. Il casino, prima dei Potter e dei Riddle, prima di tutti gli altri, il casino che fu la scintilla.

Ma poco a poco le cose si riappacificarono, i childfuckers chiesero scusa, passarono un po' di guai con la presidenza ma tutto finì lì. Per questo, tre mesi dopo, le cose tra Noah, Thomas, grifo e serpe sembravano essere tornate le stesse. Sembravano.

C'era perfino chi accusava Thomas di aver fatto apposta ad andarsene, a lasciarlo solo con quelli là. I childfuckers, li chiamavano, perché erano tutti maggiorenni, e Noah no.

L'unico che non riuscì più a tornare "normale", l'unico che continuò per tutta la vita ad avere una paura, un terrore incontrollato dei maschi, tutti, senza distinzione di età, fu Noah. L'unico che evitò di rimettere le cose a posto, di ricominciare a parlare con "loro". E Thomas. Da allora in poi, Noah e Thomas si rinchiusero in un guscio, come Hogwarts contro le guerre europee, una cortina che separava loro e il loro mondo dal resto dell'universo.

Restarono da soli. Sì, parlavano con qualcuno, scherzavano, ma erano lontani da tutti gli altri. E più i rapporti con gli altri si dissolvevano, si indebolivano, più il loro si rafforzava, diventando talmente forte da sembrare indistruttibile.

Sembrare.

Prima che arrivasse lei.

Fino al quinto anno, tre anni dopo che Noah era stato violentato, le cose tra lui e Thomas andavano divinamente. Si erano messi insieme, finalmente anche in pubblico, si erano fatti dare un dormitorio tutto per loro. Thomas era l'unico maschio di cui Noah non aveva paura, anzi, a sua detta non faceva neanche male, quando facevano l'amore. Non litigavano più, sembrava davvero che quella crepa tra i grifo e i serpe su loro due avesse l'effetto contrario, stavano vivendo una storia talmente bella che avrebbero preferito morire piuttosto che distruggerla.

Questo secondo Thomas, e finora anche per Noah.

Prima che arrivasse lei.

Bella. Niente di eccezionale, una media ragazza inglese. Bella, però, come un albero d'autunno.

Aveva i capelli castani, color cioccolato, lisci spaghetti e lunghi fin sotto il sedere, gli occhi nocciola, la pelle chiara, ma anche quella con un che di olivastro. Era un po' bassina, comunque più bassa di Noah, visto che aveva solo tredici anni. Sempre vestita coi colori dell'autunno, marrone, beige, rosso, a volte un po' di giallo, spesso solo un maglione color panna e una gonnellina scozzese.

Si era innamorata di Noah a prima vista. E Noah aveva cominciato a guardarla. Thomas non se n'era accorto, in quei giorni era nato un nucleo neonazista all'interno dei serpe del terzo anno, ed era occupatissimo a cercare di distruggerlo. Aveva già fondato il prototipo di tutti i circoli pro-comma, The International.

Ma Noah forse la guardava troppo.

Era successo dopo neanche due mesi, Thomas era entrato nel _loro _dormitorio e li aveva trovati, che parlavano tranquilli, seduti per terra. Sarebbe stato contento, finalmente Noah avrebbe ripreso a parlare con qualcuno (dopotutto lui lo faceva già da un anno), sarebbe stato veramente contento se poi questo qualcuno era una ragazza, e per di più così bella. Sarebbe. Se Noah non l'avesse guardato in quel modo appena si era accorto della sua presenza.

Thomas divenne gelido. Disse semplicemente a Noah "ti devo parlare", lei se ne andò, lasciandoli soli, chiusi a chiave in quello che fino ad allora era stato il _loro _ nido, il _loro _guscio. Thomas si sedette sul letto, si accese una sigaretta e cominciò a sfogliare alcuni volantini. Con tutta calma prese il suo blocco di fogli e si mise a scrivere il discorso che avrebbe fatto quella sera, al suo circolo, una specie di club il cui scopo principale era l'informazione e lo studio dei passati eroi della rivoluzione, e soprattutto dei motivi, dei modi e degli antagonisti con e contro cui andava condotta.

Non rivolse una parola a Noah per tutta la settimana. Apparentemente le cose erano come prima, loro scomparivano nel guscio per ore, ma quelli fuori non sapevano che adesso Noah stava sul suo letto e Thomas sul suo, chi ascoltando musica, chi scrivendo, leggendo, cantando, disegnando.

Almeno di notte le cose non erano cambiate del tutto. Solo che ora era Noah a doversi infilare nel letto di Thomas, a volte doveva persino sedersi su di lui prima di svegliarlo.

E di giorno c'era lei. Ci parlava, ci stava, ci giocava, cominciò persino a fare il portiere a quidditch. Cominciò a disinteressarsi a pozioni, smise di andare nella foresta a cercare le sue creature, molte delle quali, ancora cuccioli, aveva visto e aiutato a crescere.

Thomas cominciò a odiarlo. Lentamente, qualcosa che in lui non doveva cambiare invece cambiò.

Innanzitutto il fisico.

Era pur sempre alto. Ma per il resto completamente diverso. Stava assomigliando sempre più a Noah, capelli, occhi, pelle, persino il corpo cambiava lentamente. Da quando avevano smesso di fare l'amore, tra lui e Noah non c'era più nessun contatto.

Adesso lo chiamavano il leccapiedi. Per dimostrare a tutti che non stava diventando cattivo, cosa che invece era già accaduta da qualche settimana, Thomas cominciò a fare il bravo coi professori, lasciò anche stare la politica, si accorse all'improvviso che non era roba per lui.

E Noah ormai non esisteva più. L'aveva cancellato, annientato dalla sua mente, Noah era rimasto un sogno, non c'era in quella scuola, né a grifondoro né altrove.

E Noah?

Per lui le cose stavano diversamente. Thomas c'era, anche se ormai non lo vedeva più, capitava un sacco di volte che lo incontrasse sulla porta del dormitorio e lui semplicemente non lo vedesse. Proseguiva come se niente fosse. Spesso ci andava anche a sbattere, si guardava intorno come a cercare l'ostacolo che aveva colpito e se ne andava.

All'inizio questo suo menefreghismo faceva male. Per questo Noah a volte tornava nel suo letto, nel letto di Thomas, e piangeva sentendosi abbracciare e coccolare. Di notte era sempre stato diverso, di notte Thomas gli voleva sempre bene.

Ma ormai c'era lei. Quando non stavano insieme, Noah pensava costantemente a Thomas, a dov'era, a cosa faceva, poi arrivava lei e tutto finiva.

E anche Thomas era così cambiato, come poteva Noah far finta di niente? I capelli tagliati corti, in un caschetto lucido appena sopra le orecchie, gli occhi verdi, di un verde più splendente del suo, riflesso di nero. Occhi cattivi. Da serpente. La pelle bianca, quasi trasparente. Meno effemminato, semplicemente mingherlino, cominciò a rivelare la sua nuova anima appena lei e Noah lasciarono la scuola.

Dopo neanche sei mesi da quando l'aveva conosciuta.

E lei era babbana. Finalmente d'accordo con tutti i suoi compagni, finalmente un vero serpeverde, adesso Thomas odiava i babbani, odiava i grifodoro e tutti gli altri che stavano dalla loro parte. Tutta colpa di quella stupida sporca troietta, se era diventato così.

E adesso non si ricordava neanche perché aveva cominciato a odiarla, perché proprio lei era stata la causa di tutto. Mano a mano che si convinceva dell'inesistenza di Noah, quella forza incredibile che da sempre covava nel suo inconscio prendeva ora posto nella sua mente, e attraverso l'autosuggestione Thomas diventava sempre più simile a lui, solo per il gusto e la pretesa di amare se stesso.

Ormai era un dio incontrastato tra i serpeverde. Con una rete di informatori da far invidia alla CIA, si teneva al corrente di tutti gli spostamenti dei "soggetti interessanti". Sarebbe a dire?

Semplice.

Braccava Noah.

Lo cercava dappertutto, in tutta l'inghilterra, Noah era suo e doveva tornare.

Perché c'era ancora una piccola parte di Thomas che voleva tornare se stessa. Con la politica, la sinistra, il suo corpo e soprattutto con Noah. Lei doveva morire. Era stata lei la causa di tutto, era stata lei, quella bastarda puttana, a rovinare tutto.

Sul giornale apparivano quotidianamente i suoi meriti nel campo della magia, lo definivano il più grande mago nel mondo conosciuto. Lentamente, quella parte di Thomas cominciò a morire, si dimenticò tutto. Noah…

Quando studiarono l'incantesimo sdoppiante, quello che duplicava la persona che lo usava in un clone perfetto nel fisico e nella voce, perfino nel carattere, ma senza poteri, Thomas si rifiutò di farlo scomparire e se lo portò nel dormitorio. Uscirono dopo due giorni, lasciando la stanza devastata, con i letti distrutti.

Era diventato narcisista. Se avesse conservato un po' della sua vecchia memoria, si sarebbe ricordato una canzone che lui stesso aveva composto "remember me, when you're the one you always dreamed".Eppure continuava a cercare Noah. Non sapeva perché, sentiva solo che lui lo avrebbe aiutato a ricordare quello che era prima di diventare così. Ecco, se c'era una cosa che Thomas non riusciva a fare era ricordarsi la sua vita prima di cambiare. Dallo statuto di famiglia apprese di essere figlio di una strega e di un babbano, e qui decise cosa ne avrebbe fatto, del suo caro papino.

Alla fine lo trovò. Noah non era cambiato per niente, mano a mano che gli anni passavano, che Thomas diventava il capo di una setta davvero neonazista che predicava la distruzione del mondo babbano e la superiorità dei maghi, Noah era uguale, sempre bellissimo, sempre incredibilmente sexy.

Aveva appena finito di farsi la doccia, si stava vestendo, uscì dalla camera da letto con addosso solo un paio di mutande e una camicia fradicia, mezza trasparente. La luce fortissima, dalla finestra dietro di lui, e il disegno del suo corpo in controluce sulla stoffa bagnata fecero il resto.

Non lo riconobbe. Continuò a gridare, anche quando Thomas gli saltò addosso, anche quando lo buttò per terra. Smise, per il pianto e la disperazione, solo quando lo vide fare un cenno ai suoi scagnozzi: tutto vostro.

Nella stanza vicina, sua moglie strillava, sotto una scarica di incantesimi che Thomas le stava sparando. Poi il silenzio.

Noah rimase solo, nella grande casa vuota, con il corpo coperto di ferite, incapace di camminare, incapace di alzarsi, sdraiato per terra, singhiozzando. Solo dopo qualche ora che Thomas e gli altri se n'erano andati, ebbe la forza e il coraggio di tirarsi su, di trascinare le gambe fino alla camera di sua moglie. Di vederla morta.

E poi lo vide. Una fitta al cuore, cercò di correre fino al letto ma inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi, cadde per terra.

Stavolta si rialzò subito. Riuscì a raggiungere il letto, raccolse, da sotto la coperta, un piccolo fagotto coi capelli neri.

Gli accarezzò la fronte, in silenzio, senza fare il minimo suono, per paura di svegliarlo. Per paura che lui aprisse i suoi occhi color nocciola e si mettesse a piangere, vedendo quello che era successo a sua madre.

Lo strinse al petto, ancora con le lacrime che gli bagnavano la faccia. Non sapeva perché, non sapeva chi erano quei bastardi, ma lei era morta, lei era morta, morta…

Scivolò in ginocchio, singhiozzava forte, non voleva accettarlo, non voleva guardarla, ti prego, non ha fatto niente…non abbiamo fatto niente… Il fagottino aprì gli occhi. Allungò una mano verso il suo papà, che d'istinto abbassò la testa e lasciò che lui gli accarezzasse una piccola ferita che aveva sulla fronte.

-Non è successo niente….

Il bambino sorrise, scorrendo leggero con un dito la ferita a forma di saetta che ancora sanguinava.

Adesso ho capito tutto.

Adesso lo so, come farlo tornare… riaverlo.

Che sia mio.

Per sempre.

-Svegliati…

Basterà trovarne un altro come lui, col suo stesso sangue…della sua famiglia.

Basterà rifare quel segno sulla fronte.

-Harry…

Rinascerai…in un corpo uguale al tuo…ti aspetterò, Noah…sarai mio.

-Chi sono io?

Strinse quel pezzo di stoffa bagnata che aveva tra le mani, ci affondò la faccia, inspirò con tutte le sue forze quell'aria…quel profumo.

Ancora…

Lentamente, con gli anni, Noah cominciò a capire. Chi era. Cos'era diventato. Thomas…

E allora, per non dimenticare, per non lasciare che gli anni e la demenza si portassero via quello che gli restava di Thomas, scrisse una lettera al suo futuro corpo, scrisse tutto quello che aveva fatto con lui, quello che sapeva di lui, lui che forse avrebbe capito, lui che forse si sarebbe ricordato, prima o poi, di quegli anni. Lui che forse ancora adesso stava aspettando la rinascita del suo Noah.

E io rinascerò. Nel corpo di qualcuno che non so chi è, con la mente di una persona che non so chi sarà, in una famiglia che non sarà la mia.

E tu, che avrai la mia anima, tu, che mi presterai il tuo corpo, tu che avrai questo segno sulla fronte, tu, attraverso la tua mente io ritornerò da lui, e lui tornerà se stesso, tu, tu che scoprirai tutto prima o poi e allora ti ricorderai, e sarà in quel momento che io ritornerò, tu avrai sempre incisa nella memoria questo nome, tu lo dirai, quando lui non ti riconoscerà, non _mi _riconoscerà, tu non piangere, non cercare di spiegargli, ricordati anche tu di me, di noi e di questo nome. Del suo vero nome…

Io non so come ti chiamerai, se sarai mio nipote, mio genero, mio fratello, mio figlio: ma ricordati che chiunque tu sia, qualunque sia il tuo nome, tu vivi solo in funzione del mio risveglio, come Thomas vive e sopravvive solo per la mia rinascita.


End file.
